


Appointment with the jeweler that designed the bee ring

by SonicGavel



Series: Apple Pie Life [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas redesigns the Samulet, Dean helps the Harvelles rebuild the roadhouse, Fluff and Smut, Grace transfer, M/M, Slight Grace absorption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Cas finds the receipt for the bee ring and decides to ask the jeweler who made the bee ring to deconstruct and reconstruct Dean's necklace pendant that Sam had given him and that had been in Dean's jacket breast pocket since he got it back after throwing it away. Meanwhile, Dean meets Bill and reunites with Jo, Ash and Ellen to help rebuild the roadhouse.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Apple Pie Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130033
Kudos: 9





	Appointment with the jeweler that designed the bee ring

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing something similar a while back, but then I forgot that Dean's birthday was in January. Way different from Jensen being born in March. So basically, in the original idea, Cas rebuilt the Samulet to put bloodstone inside it and he transfers some of his Grace into the Samulet to power it so Dean always had a piece of him when they were separated from each other.
> 
> Now? Cas is just doing something as an engagement present since Dean gave him the honeybee ring. But wants to represent every part of their relationship. Including the events of "The French Mistake". Hope you like.

Dean was mopping the floor when he got a call. Curious, he went to answer.

"Dean my dude." Ash said in his laid back tone of voice. "Long time, my man."

"Ash, I heard you're back on Earth." Dean said. "How'd you get my number? I changed it after the Leviathans framed Sam and me for murder."

"I have my ways. And Pamela." Ash said as Pamela Barnes's voice was immediately heard.

"Hey, Dean. How's that nice ass of yours?" Pamela asked.

"Taken." Dean said with a slight chuckle. "How're you, Pamela?"

"Same. Ash and I have a LOT in common and also, my eyesight's back. So all in all? Life's good again." Pamela said.

"Great. I'll assume then that you'll be coming to the wedding then as a couple?" Dean asked.

"I heard, you and that Angel friend you mentioned when we met again in Heaven." Ash said.

"Yeah, Castiel." Dean said. "Say, you need help rebuilding the roadhouse?" Dean asked.

"Mom and Pop are starting the rebuilding process as we speak. You don't need to help though." Ash said.

"Nonsense, I'm happy to help." Dean said. "Besides, life's kinda quiet lately since I retired from hunting."

"Alright, I'll save you a brewsky." Ash said and they disconnected, then Ash texted Dean with the GPS coordinates for where the roadhouse was being rebuilt.

"Hey, babe?" Dean called out to Cas as he was cleaning the attic. "Ash Harvelle just reached out to me. I'm gonna go help rebuild his and his family's roadhouse." Dean finished.

"Alright." Cas said when he flew in. "Have fun, and don't forget to take a honey peanut butter roll." Cas got out a small candy-like roll covered with parchment paper. "Peanut butter has plenty protein and honey gives plenty energy thanks to the sugars. Have fun, love." Cas said as he pecked Dean on the cheek, then used his Angel magic to secretly sneak Dean's necklace out of his right breast pocket. While he was cleaning upstairs, he found the receipt for the jewelry store Dean had found that makes custom jewelry. He had flown all over the area for Garnet and Bloodstone. Sam had told him when he and Dean were "Jared Padalecki" and "Jensen Ackles" that "Jensen" was born on March 1st, something Cas would like to include in a reconstruction of the amulet. He showered, fed Miracle and then flew down to the jeweler who built the ring. Once he found the place, he walked into the store.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The guy asked.

"Hi, are you the man who designed the honey bee engagement ring my fiancee made for me? His name's Dean Winchester." Cas asked.

"The black-haired dude, bowlegged and kinda looks like Michael Buble?" The jeweler asked. Cas nodded.

"I wouldn't really say he looks like Michael Buble, but yeah. That's him. Big dopey smile and beautiful green eyes. 6'1"." Cas said.

"Exactly, I designed that ring for him. Congratulations. What do you need from me?" The jeweler asked.

"I want to reconstruct this necklace to include this garnet and bloodstone." Cas said as he pulled the two stones out. "I want them to be the eyes."

"I certainly can do that." The jeweler said exasperatedly. "I guess I won't need to worry about paying for the materials."

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"That must be Dean." Bill said as Dean pulled up in the Impala. Bill walked up and shook hands with Dean when Dean got out. "Great to meet you, Boy. I'm Bill. John and Mary told me a lot about you."

"Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Harvelle." Dean said as he shook Bill's hand back.

"Please, call me Bill. Your parents are under the framing. You're not the only Winchester who was called by a Harvelle." Bill said. Jo recognized Dean and immediately ran over to hug her surrogate brother.

"DEAN!" Jo screamed as she practically tackled Dean. "I missed you." Jo said.

"I missed you too." Dean said as he hugged Jo tightly. "So I hear Ash is dating Pamela Barnes?"

"Oh yeah. Come on, I'll take you to the frame the roadhouse is supposed to be." Jo said. Mary and John were meanwhile doing further measurements and calling about further permits when Dean rushed to hug them.

"Dean." Mary said after she hung up with the permit guy. "I heard you and Castiel are engaged, congratulations." Mary hugged her son.

"Thanks, Mom." Dean said. "I missed you and Dad so much." Dean said as he hugged Mary back tighter than he hugged Jo.

"Hey, what about me?" Ellen asked when she walked over with some lemonade. "I missed you just as much." Ellen joined in the hug and Dean hugged her even tighter.

"So what do you need so far?" Dean asked.

"It's a little early to discuss it, but how's your plumbing skills?" Bill asked.

"Between hunts, Dean was a plumber for a short time." John said. "I hear he even did the plumbing all around his house that he and his fiancee live. Isn't that right, Dean?"

"That's right, Dad." Dean said, flabbergasted.

"Sam told me about the house. I'm expecting you to invite us to dinner some night. Or at least we are officially inviting you." John said.

"Yessir." Dean said with a grin. Meanwhile, Jo made floor measurements and Ash and Pamela got started on the sign on the building.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Cas watched as the jeweler carefully cut the face off of the amulet and applied two bloodstone gems for eyes and made a red mouth out of the garnet, carefully fitting it all inside. "So how did you meet?" The Jeweler asked, making small talk as he did his job.

"In a barn. It was a misunderstanding. He thought I was a Demon who sent him back to Earth just to screw with him." Cas started. "In actuality, I had raised him from Hell, gripping him tight and making sure I had grabbed all of him. But in doing so, I had repaired him and in that, I guess my doubts that I was doing the right thing started when I first touched him." Cas blissed out with the memory.

"I see." The jeweler said.

"Anyway, He, his brother and their family friend Bobby met me in the barn. Sam and Bobby shot at me when I entered. I had also blown out the lights in the barn because all Angels have electricity related energy. When I reached Dean, he stabbed me in the heart. I proceeded then to pull the knife out and put Bobby and Sam to sleep. Sam's Dean's brother. Then Dean and I talked about when I saved him, apologized for melting Bobby's Medium friend's eyes and apologized for almost shattering his ears when I was trying to speak to him. I'd accidentally done the same to my vessel when I had first spoken to him." Cas said.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Flooring's almost done." John said as he finished polishing the floor panels.

"You need to order state-of-the-art kitchen stuff. There's an appliance store close to where Cas and I live, I'll stop by and get a quote for stoves, ovens, sinks and fryers." Dean said. "I hear that in some bars, if you serve alcohol, you should also serve food."

"Understood." Ellen said. "You know any chefs?"

"There's a Peruvian fat sucker who used to run a Holistic health spa. She sucked fat from the clients and only took what she needed. Her brother though, was a glutton. Sam and I had to ice him after he ended up eating her husband. We decided afterwards to take her back to Peru. There also was a chef who was dying when Sam and I were dealing with a case where I had to drink an Inuit spell that made me act like a dog. Our witness was a German Shepherd named Colonel, whose original owner was a taxidermist." Dean said. "Colonel and a bunch of other dogs ate him though." Dean gulped.

"What happened to Colonel?" Mary asked.

"As far as I know, he still lives with a Vegan couple." Dean said. "Sam and I thought the Vegan couple had something to do with the Taxidermist's death because they ran an Animal rights group."

"So, have you and Castiel set a date yet?" Ellen asked, changing the topic.

"Not yet, we're still riding the high of getting engaged." Dean said. "But I'm probably thinking the day we met, in that barn. That's actually where our house is. We bought the place for a steal, then we quickly built the house from the ground up." Dean smiled as he thought about how he and Cas built their house.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Dean and Cas got home at the same time. "Hey, where were you all day besides cleaning the attic?" Dean asked as he kissed Cas hello.

"I was running a quick errand. How was helping rebuild the roadhouse?" Cas asked.

"Great. Mom and Dad want us over for dinner some night." Dean said. "They'd also like us to host them."

"Sounds good." Cas said as he pulled Dean into the living room and sat him down, then sat in Dean's lap.

"Hi." Cas and Dean said in unison before giggling.

"I missed you today." Dean said.

"I missed you too." Cas said. "I have a surprise for you." Cas then pulled out a box and Dean opened it to reveal it was the necklace, then Dean felt in his jacket pocket to feel nothing inside. Then he took a second look at the necklace to see there were gems inside it now.

"How?" Dean asked.

"I found the receipt for my ring while I was cleaning upstairs and I decided I should do something for you to celebrate our union." Cas said as he kissed Dean's nose, then took the necklace out of the case to put it back around Dean's neck. "The blue eyes represent bloodstone, which is one of the two birthstones of the guy they thought you were in that alternate world where your life was a TV show, Jensen Ackles, Sam said his name was?" Cas asked as Dean nodded in confirmation. "And then the mouth has been colored with your birthstone, Garnet." Dean chuckled and then swooned.

"You did this for me?" Dean asked.

"I'll do everything for you, Dean." Cas said as they began to kiss softly. Dean suddenly felt the urge to nuzzle Cas's neck just behind his ear. Cas began to giggle.

"Dean, that's my ticklish spot." Cas said as he leaned in further into his fiancee. Dean kissed Cas's neck and undid the older man's shirt.

"We're doing this on the couch, huh? We haven't even eaten yet. Honey baked ribeye roast for dinner tonight." Cas said.

"Tempting as that is, I can't remember the last time we made love." Dean said as he pushed Cas's shirt off and kissed his chest, brushing lush lips against his fiancee's nipples.

"It takes about 4-6 hours to cook anyway. Take-out and tomorrow night we make the roast?" Cas asked.

"Sure." Dean said as he pushed Cas down on the couch and Cas undid Dean's shirt and pants before Dean undid Cas's pants. Dean sucked his own fingers and used them to finger Cas as Cas rolled his eyes. Dean nibbled Cas's neck as Cas slowly stroked Dean's dick. As soon as Dean felt Cas was well stretched out, he entered his lover and they clung to each other. The rocking motion that Dean controlled as he thrust into the love of his life got Cas's eyes to glow. Dean kissed up Cas's jaw and brushed his lips against Cas's ear.

"I love every inch of you, my celestial being. God, on our wedding night, I want to recreate when you appeared to me covered in bees. Imagine the residual honey-making pollen everywhere. I want to lick up every square inch of that nectar-like sticky sweet slick." Dean husked, inflecting with sharper thrusts into Cas's tight, warm cavity. Slowly, Cas's grace leaked out through his eyes, being led into the amulet's eyes in turn.

"Oh Dean, so good." Cas groaned as Dean thrust sharper, picking his pace up a bit faster now. No sooner after they started though, were they close to orgasm. Dean pushed into Cas deeply before coming inside him hard. Hitting Cas's prostate, Cas screamed out, resulting in his grace illuminating the house. No glass broken, Cas and Dean made sure there were no broken bulbs. Afterwards, Cas was worn out completely.

"Wow." Cas said with a giggle when he came down from the adrenaline. Dean chuckled too and kissed his fiancee deeply.

"I know. Wanna get some pizza? I'll call Pizza Hut and order a Pizza Lover's, a Pepperoni Mushroom and two large traditional wings with Honey barbecue dipping sauce. Then I bought some vanilla ice cream, want a milkshake to go with all that?" Dean asked.

"You know me so well when it comes to detecting spice." Cas said as he kissed him. He always felt a little bit worn out after sex, even in the Empty. It was meat that always replenished his grace faster. Speaking of, Cas looked up at Dean's necklace and he gasped, eyes widening. "Dean, your necklace. Look down, it's glowing." Cas pointed and Dean looked down to see that his necklace was indeed glowing.

"I'll be damned." Dean said.

"I did hear that bloodstone can transfer power from one being to the other, but I didn't know-" Cas was about to get up, but he instantly fell. "Whoa. I feel a bit dizzy." Cas said.

"It must've absorbed some of your grace into the necklace." Dean said. "Now I have some of you with me." Dean said as he kissed Cas. "I'll be right back, gotta call that pizza order in." Dean said. Cas just lay there, content that he had not just had the best sex in his relationship with Dean, but had put more than just thought into his present to Dean. He had given him a piece of his soul, something Dean'd already had emotionally, but never physically. And Dean felt even more honored to be Castiel's in that moment.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
